


[Podfic] anything, anything

by sir_yessir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_yessir/pseuds/sir_yessir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "anything, anything," by drunktuesdays: <i>Stiles wakes up in Derek’s bed in a world where they’re married now, and Derek keeps leaving the room every time he tries to have a conversation about how this happened, since they weren’t even dating.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] anything, anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anything, anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562294) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> For those of you who feel weird listening to someone read porn, I've also posted an edited, less explicit version.

 

  


**Download (Explicit):** [.MP3](https://api.soundcloud.com/tracks/163217032/download?client_id=b45b1aa10f1ac2941910a7f0d10f8e28&oauth_token=1-16343-96918745-5c0f03a06197443) (29.4Mb) | Stream: [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/sir_yessir/anythinganything-e)  
 **Download (Teen):** [.MP3](https://api.soundcloud.com/tracks/163216846/download?client_id=b45b1aa10f1ac2941910a7f0d10f8e28&oauth_token=1-16343-96918745-5c0f03a06197443) (25.8Mb) | Stream: [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/sir_yessir/anythinganything-t)

Also available for download at the [jinjurly audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/anything-anything).

**Author's Note:**

> you could come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://sir-yessir.tumblr.com) if you want but no pressure or anything


End file.
